Decode
by Tales from a Teacup
Summary: Pinocchio and Maureen were your fairy-tale version of childhood friends in the Enchanted Forest before the Curse separated them from each other. Now August comes back to Storybrooke 28 years later to find Maureen his age and not frozen like everyone else. What happened to her that made her so different than everyone else?
1. Stranger in the Night

Pinocchio squirmed uselessly as he tried to get himself out of the mud pile he was in. He looked down to his wooden legs and wished that he was a true human boy, one that could be strong enough to pull himself out of this mess. Instead, he was just a moving puppet who has been trying for what felt like hours upon hours to free himself from the disgusting brown goo. His eyes gazed up at the setting sun, his papa was going to be worried about him. He already knew that his papa was already worried sick. Pinocchio felt his heart sink as he dropped his head down, knowing that he will never be found in these parts of the woods.

A gentle voice up above him spoke, "Do you need help? You seem a bit stuck. I have heard of the term, 'stick in the mud' but I never really thought I would actually see one until now. This day so such full of surprises"

Pinocchio gasped as he heard a gentle giggle from up above. He looked around and around but couldn't find anyone. All he really could see was the tops of the trees and the wind whistling around them. Maybe he just imagined the voice? It wouldn't be the first time that he's heard something talk to him.

But then again, what if it was a fairy who has heard his plea? Papa had always talked about how fairies were amongst us and they could come in our most dire of times. Maybe his prayers really were being answered right now? Pinocchio turned back to the setting sun before he looked back up to the treetops.

"Yes, I do need help!" Pinocchio yelled out, "Please, I need to get back home to my papa. He's going to be worried sick! I am supposed to be in by nightfall and have gotten myself stuck trying to rush home"

Pinocchio listened and waited but didn't hear anything after that. He let out a sigh before he gasped as he noticed his body was being lifted effortlessly out of the mud and up high into the trees. Pinocchio looked over to one of the branches and noticed a little girl in a light blue dress.

"Hello" the little girl said kindly, "You should be a little bit careful next time. The Evil Queen does not really like other magical beings like you and I. My name is Maureen. I am a nymph!"

"My name is Pinocchio" Pinocchio introduced as he gave a shy smile.

* * *

"Another long day, I see" Granny came up over to where Maureen was sitting, "Did you ever think about taking sometime off? Call up your vacation days, get out-of-town, go somewhere! I'm sick and tired of seeing you in here every Sunday just lounging around with those grade reports. I mean, come on, they're elementary school kids. You're treating these things like job applications"

"You know I really want to leave this town just as much as everyone else here" Maureen stretched as she leaned back on the sofa, "But I just can't in the middle of the semester. They're 5th graders and I hardly doubt a substitute would want to drive into Storybrooke just for the day"

"What about Mary Margaret? She's a nice teacher" Granny suggested.

"She's a fifth grade teacher" Maureen sighed, "I'm a first grade teacher"

"Oh, well then you're right. Maybe you should start giving them calculus next week" Granny suggested.

"I wasn't saying it like that" Maureen laughed, "She's got her hands full already. Aside from teaching and volunteering, she's a very busy woman and I can't just dump this load all on her"

"Fine!" Granny shrugged, "Take her with you. In fact, take every other person in this town with you. All except Ruby. That woman needs to be kept on a short leash"

"You have my word" Maureen chuckled.

The front door bell ringing at the front of the Inn made both Granny and Maureen look up, "Hello? Anyone here? I want to get a room, please. Is anyone here?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, sir" Granny said as she rushed over to the front desk as Maureen gathered up her stuff, "You said you wanted a room?"

"Yes-"

"Good! Town or Ocean view, sir?" Granny asked.

"Ocean would be best" the mysterious man replied.

"How long will you plan on staying?" Granny questioned.

"For a while. If you don't mind. How long can someone stay in Granny's Inn before she decides to kick them out?" the man questioned.

"As long as you pay, you can stay" Granny joked.

"Great!" Granny let out.

"How is it here?" the stranger asked.

"In Storybrooke?" Granny asked.

"The name of the town sounds so interesting. It kind of makes people like me want to drop by more often to have a look around" he commented.

"Well, that's as interesting as you'll ever get in this town" Granny scoffed.

"Then you can leave that to me. I'll tell you all about my perspective once I have a look around" he replied, "Can I pay in cash?"

"Yes, sir, green is my favorite color"

Maureen turned the corner to see a man with dark brown hair, stubble around his cheeks and chin, with green eyes boring down into hers. She gave him a slight nod before she turned and was about to leave the Inn.

"Wow. Maureen"

Maureen stopped dead in her tracks before she turned around and face the stranger.

"Do I know you, sir?" Maureen asked.

Maureen looked carefully at him as she tried to figure out if she's seen this man before in her life. Nothing sparked him as being familiar, this town was pretty small, unless he decided to live underground for who knows how long. She slightly squinted her eyes as she cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer. August was almost just as surprised as Maureen was to see her standing there. The last time he saw her, she was a child-sized nymph. How was it that Maureen was a grown woman in this world but a child in the Enchanted Forest?

August was about to speak up when a person rushed through the door, he didn't recognize her at first until she laid eyes on him. It was Red, who didn't even mind to give him a smirk as she swayed slightly in front of him. Granny let out a scoff and commented about her behavior, making Ruby argue with her grandmother. August wasn't really too surprised that their relationship was strained to say the least in this realm. He lightly scratched his eyebrow as he cast a look back over to Maureen.

"The name on your folder" August said.

Maureen slightly jumped and looked over to the stranger who was staring at her. She looked at him in confusion until she glanced down at her folder. There in dark sharpie was her name written in big fonts. Embarrassed she blushed and gave him another shy smile.

The two both stood there in an awkward silence as Granny and Ruby continued to argue in front of their clients. Maureen didn't seem to think of this as grand news but August certainly did.

She then quickly turned to the door and let herself out into the warm spring air.

Maureen ducked her head down as she walked out of the small front yard and down the street. Her house wasn't that far from Granny's but she still liked to go into the Inn just to sit and think with someone else under the roof. Maureen had always not really liked to be home inside her house only because it just seemed very alone.

Pounding footsteps made her stop, "Hey! Wait up!"

"Are you planning on stalking me home?" Maureen questioned.

"I want to explain why I know your name"

Maureen squinted her eyes once again as she turned back and faced him. She did find this kind of curious as to why he liked her name so much.

August wanted more than ever to reveal their true nature to her but he knew that the Curse was still in effect. Besides, upon seeing him, Maureen would've most likely thrown herself at him and hugged him until his ribs cracked.

"Your name means great" August stated.

"What?" Maureen questioned.

"I've researched your name not too long ago" August commented, "It means a lot of things really, like dark, bitter, and rebellion"

"It appears to me that you've got some sort of obsession with my name" Maureen replied back.

"I'm in the process of writing a book" August explained, "I was going to use your name as one of the main characters of the story. So it kind of took me by surprise to see your name pop out of nowhere. You're name was really popular in the 1940s- 1960s. I didn't expect someone as young as you to have such a unique name"

"Wow!" Maureen let out a laugh.

August couldn't help but share the chuckle with her.

"I get carried away sometimes" August stated, "Next time you read a book, look up the character's names.. you'll be surprised to figure out what you find hidden behind there"

"I'm not really too thrilled to know that my name means dark and bitter" Maureen commented.

"You completely overlooked the part where I said it also meant great and rebellion" August pointed out.

"What's so good about rebellion?" Maureen asked, "It usually gets you into a lot of trouble"

"A lot of books start out with boring rules until one person decides to make a difference" August winked at her.

"Never really thought of it that way" Maureen admitted, "I should be getting home"

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Miss Maureen?" August asked, "I'd hate to leave you alone to see that you've gotten into some sort of trouble along the way"

"There's nothing really bad that goes on around Storybrooke" Maureen smiled at the irony.

"Then you have a good night" August nodded to her, "I hope to see you again sometime"

"I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you again too... welcome to Storybrooke" Maureen admitted as she turned around and walked down the street with a small smile playing her lips.


	2. Wayne

Mary Margaret burst through the door, "Good morning! Sorry, am I late?"

"Don't worry about it. You just missed the school department coming in talking about the tests that we are supposed to give out to the kids in 30 minutes" Mary Margaret stopped in her tracks and stared at Maureen, wide-eyed, before Maureen replied back, "It was a joke, Miss Blanchard"

"Oh... Right!" Mary Margaret let out a light laugh.

Maureen was about to sip her cup but couldn't help but notice how hasty her co-worker was being. She watched carefully as the woman shoved her belongings into the cupboard with her name on it. Mary Margaret walked past a mirror, only to stop and turn back to it as she lightly petted her hair. Maureen's mouth dropped open as she noticed the smile that played across her lips. She then, very carefully, got up from the table and walked over to stand behind the woman.

Mary Margaret noticed Maureen standing there with her eyebrows raised and a smile on her lips. Mary Margaret blushed and excused herself over to the breakfast table as a couple of third grade teachers came in talking about a field trip that they had in the works. The innocent woman turned and tried to pay attention to their conversation but couldn't help but glance back over to Maureen. Maureen lifted up her finger and slowly moved it toward her as she normally would do to one of her students. Mary Margaret quickly walked across the room and stood in front of Maureen.

"So! Who is he?" Maureen asked, "Come on! We've been co-workers for as long as I could remember, can't you at least tell me what changed in the once shy woman I used to know?"

"I'm not shy" Mary Margaret said in a stubborn voice.

"Come on, Miss Blanchard. I've been dying for something out of the normal to go on around here" Maureen pleaded.

Mary Margaret felt her stomach turn into a twist as she knew how 'out of the normal' her feelings were for David. She swallowed and looked around the room, wondering if she could at least let something off of her chest. But could she really trust someone like Maureen? She's occasionally said hello to this woman and had light conversations but never really had a heart-to-heart conversation with her.

"There might be someone in my life" Mary Margaret finally admitted.

"I knew it!" Maureen squealed, "What's his name?"

Before Mary Margaret could open up her mouth to try to explain her situation, the bell rang from outside in the halls. Maureen let out a slight groan as the principal did her routinely "pick-me-up" short speech like as if they were all in the little leagues. Maureen picked up her bag and placed it over her shoulder as she gave Mary Margaret a wink and a smile, most likely not dropping this subject too easily.

* * *

"Pinocchio, there you are!" Geppetto exclaimed when he opened up the door.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting" Pinocchio apologized.

"I am just glad you are home safely. Pinocchio?" Geppetto looked past his boy's figure to see a small child standing behind him.

"I want you to meet someone! Her name is Maureen!" Pinocchio said in a loud voice.

"Why, hello, there. Where are your parents?" Geppetto asked politely.

"I was created by nature, sir" Maureen answered in an innocent tone, "I am a nymph"

"A nymph!" Gepetto let out, "Is this not a pleasant surprise"

"I was just making my rounds in the trees today" Maureen looked over to the wooden boy, "I came across Pinocchio and heard his cry for help. He is a very curious looking wood, is he not?"

"I made him out of a special wood I found in the forest" Geppetto pieced together, "Why did my Pinocchio needed help today?"

"I got stuck in mud, Papa" Pinocchio lifted up his foot as trails of mud dripped down, "I wandered off the trail for a little bit"

"How many times do I have to tell you to never wander off of the trail" Geppetto scolded, "I guess we will have to give you a bath again. Would you like to come in, Maureen?"

"I would love to, sir" Maureen slightly bowed to him, "I will be on my way first thing in the morning"

"Do not worry about over staying your visit, my dear" Geppetto said kindly to her.

"I told you he would let you stay! My papa would never turn down any visitor" Pinocchio old his friend as Geppetto picked him up in order to not get mud on the floor, "Maureen, you have got to try the cornbread! It is so delicious! Also papa loves to play the flute after we are all done eating!"

Maureen stepped into the cottage and looked around the room. She smiled as she realized how comforting and warm it was, not like how it resembled a cage like how the other nymphs had said. She walked over and traced her hand on a soft blanket as she walked over to the fire. Maureen smiled and turned around to the boy and his father.

"I love it here!"

* * *

Maureen walked into Granny's Diner and almost right away, her eyes fell onto the stranger just sipping his coffee. Without fear of rejection, the woman walked over to the stranger and plopped down in the bench in front of him.

August looked up and couldn't help but smile as Maureen made herself comfortable in the booth in front of him.

August said, "I was wondering when I was going to bump into you again"

"Well, you certainly picked the perfect spot" Maureen complimented, "Everyone in town comes to this place. I would say give it four days of just sitting here and you would have met everyone in the town population"

"You really think I would sit here and wait for everyone for four days?" the man asked.

Maureen scrunched up her nose, "I would hope not"

August gave a slight nod to her, "Where did you come from?"

"The elementary school" Maureen replied, "That's where I work actually. I'm a first grade teacher"

"Then you must be starving"

"Not really" Maureen responded.

"Can I have two hamburgers, please?" August shouted out, "With extra fries"

Maureen couldn't help but blush at how the man just randomly shouted out over to Granny. She looked over to the old woman just in time to see her give the stranger a glare for not waiting for her to come over. In fact, Maureen was pretty sure that she wasn't the one looking at he stranger at that moment. It's been a long time since anyone has ever seen a stranger come in and stop by inside Storybrooke. They don't usually stay for more than 24 hours which she hoped in this man's case, he sticks around for a while. Maureen cleared her throat and decided to start-up a conversation.

"So what's your name?" Maureen asked.

"Wayne. That's my middle name" the man replied, "I'll tell you my last name the next time we meet"

Ruby came over and placed down the plates in front of them. Maureen couldn't deny the fact that she's been starving and really wanted to wolf down her meal.

"Why?" Maureen asked, "What's the point of giving me your middle name? Why not just tell me your full name right now?"

August just smiled, "Exactly. What is the real point of a middle name? It used to be for your grandparent's, mom's, or dad's name but now it isn't. It's just there to make us more unique"

Maureen couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she took a bite into her hamburger. The flavor just melted in her mouth as her stomach grumbled, begging for her to swallow. She glanced over his shoulder and noticed Emma Swan coming in with her eyes glued to their table. Maureen couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she shifted. 'Wayne' turned and glanced over his shoulder to see Emma sitting at the bar with eyes set on them.

"Your town doesn't really like strangers now, don't they?" Wayne pieced together.

"Sir-" Maureen started.

"I thought I told you that my middle name is Wayne?" August hinted.

"Wayne... my town really isn't a stopping place that people love to stick around in" Maureen told him.

"But isn't that why you stuck around?" August asked.

"I never really thought about leaving" Maureen responded, "I love it here"

"You're lying" August stated.

Maureen looked up over to August who was watching her very closely, almost like as if he knew her. She picked up a fry and then slowly took a bite out of it. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes at him.

"I never really got to think about where I would go" Maureen confessed.

"California, Alabama, anywhere but here" August suggested.

"I'll have to think about it some other time. I'm going to take my leave right now, I'm going to pay for us at the bar" Maureen said as she slipped out, "Looks like someone's really anxious to talk to you"

Maureen got up just as Emma took her place in the booth as she ignored 'Wayne' insisting that he got the bill covered.

* * *

"Why should I go back?" Maureen asked, "I love it out in the forest. The village stinks and is completely boring"

"I know you are lying" Pinocchio told her.

"How so?"

"Because I can see in your eyes how happy you were to be in my home" Pinocchio explained, "You can live there, Maureen... you don't have to live alone anymore"

The little nymph stopped in her tracks as she watched Pinocchio wander further down the trail. He resumed singing a song he was singing before and let out a little whistle to his tune. She could tell that he was really happy and couldn't have asked for a better life. Maureen quickly ran after him and caught up with the wooden boy and took stride with him. Pinocchio looked down to her and then continued to sing his song like as if they had never had their little talk before. With a low voice, Maureen sang the words to his song until she became confident enough to sing just as high and loud as he was at that moment.


	3. Booth

"Come on, come on, come on!" Maureen mumbled to herself as she tried to start her car once again, "Great! Just perfect!"

Maureen turned, grabbed her purse and opened the door to her car, making sure to lock it before venturing off into the storm. The rain hit her really hard in the face as she tried to shield it with her face as the wind made it impossible for her to hear anything. She was aware that a storm was coming and didn't even bother to listen to the reports as she drove off to cover up the plants that she had in the little garden for her first graders. Of course, that was the perfect time for her car's battery to die right when the wind started to pick up. She looked up to the trees moving carelessly above her as she made her way over in the direction of her house, just praying that someone could come to her safety. Almost immediately after thinking it, she felt a tap on her shoulder, making Maureen scream, jump and turn around.

* * *

"No fair!" Pinocchio complained as he was lifted up out of the bushes from his hiding spot.

"I win!" Maureen yelled out triumphantly.

"That's because you cheated!" Pinocchio countered as he was dropped down in front of her.

"Oh, I already knew you were hiding over there" Maureen told him.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I declare a rematch!" Pinocchio challenged.

"Pinocchio, you always say that whenever I win" Maureen reminded him.

Pinocchio was about to argue but then a low rumble came from above them as the two children both looked up to the gray skies. The clouds were 10 times darker than when they first were before Pinocchio and Maureen started playing hide-and-seek. Maureen had a smile from on her face as if it was snowing.

"A storm is coming"

"We should probably get back to the village"

"No... I want to feel the potential in this storm" Maureen said as she lifted up her arms over her head as she made the rain come pouring down.

* * *

August stood behind Maureen as he realized how shocked she seemed upon seeing him there. Her hair was wiping around in her face, making her eyes seem almost unreadable to him. He tried to understand what she was saying but the storm was making it too hard for them to hear each other. When he noticed the bizarre weather, he was hoping that it was actually Maureen's powers awakening. Unfortunately, now wouldn't be the best time for him to tell her that she could control the weather.

Maureen took a hold of her chest, almost like as if her heart was about to jump out and slide down the street. She thought it was completely random to see Wayne walking riding his motorcycle in the middle of a storm. But then again, it was random for him to even come to Storybrooke of all places. In the end of her constant thoughts, she decided to give him a smile to show how happy she was upon seeing him.

"What are you doing out here?" Wayne yelled out.

Maureen answered, "I had to go back to the school! The kids would've been devastated if their plants were destroyed by this storm! They've worked so hard for them to grow!"

"Are you crazy?!" Wayne responded.

"What's your excuse?" Maureen replied.

Wayne opened up his mouth to say something but a tree not too far from them started to make a noticable crack. Maureen turned around and looked up to him in pure desperation.

"We need to get out of this storm! I'll take you to Granny's Inn. I was heading over there already. I have a spare helmet for you"

"No! If we go back into town we'll be backtracking, my house is less than five minutes away down this way!" Maureen pointed down the street.

"Okay!" Wayne shrugged, "If you insist"

"We can walk" Maureen suggested.

"If we walk then we should mind as well start heading over to the ER" Wayne told her.

"Can you drive that through this storm?" Maureen asked, "Are you a safe driver?"

"Trust me" Wayne smiled, "Your life is safe in my hands"

"I'll hold you to that oath"

"No pressure that I can't handle"

"I've never driven on that before" Maureen pointed to the motorcycle.

"There's a first time for everything"

"Yeah, well, I didn't really think that my time would come when it was during a storm. Now I really wish that my car didn't die on me"

"Who knows" Wayne shrugged as they walked over to his motorcycle, "Maybe this is fate? You can't possibly think that this storm isn't really. I thought I heard people around this town say that there has never been a storm like this one before. Maybe something changed within the air. I'm taking this as some sort of sign, really. A writer always thinks about coincidences, it makes life pretty interesting. You should start thinking that way too. Things would really fall into place if your mind is wide enough to imagine things like that"

"Wayne, I think you've watched the Disney Movie Collections for way too long" Maureen chuckled.

"And you clearly haven't watched it enough" Wayne responded back, "Just tap on my right or left shoulder once to turn right or left and when you see your house tap twice on the side that it will be. Hold on tight and try your best to control your breathing. I don't want you have you fainting and falling off"

"Wow! That was something" Maureen breathed out as she unlocked her door and let the stranger into her house.

"You did pretty well for your first time" August complimented, "I thought you would start screaming when I had to move around the fallen branch. It seems like we've gotten to your house in the nick of time"

"All thanks to you" Maureen smiled, "Do you want some coffee?"

Maureen hung up her coat on the coat rack and made her way down the hall to the kitchen as August slowly took his time walking down over to the kitchen. He spotted a picture and picked it up as he gazed at a teenager Maureen with an older man.

August walked down the hall and showed her the picture, "Who is this? He looks familiar"

Maureen turned and took the picture and held it in her hands. She only smiled before she set it down on the counter as she took out two mugs.

"That's Marco, he's quite the handyman in this town"

August looked down to the picture once again as he didn't see 'Marco' the way Maureen sees him. He saw him as his papa. He often wondered if his father made it through the Curse and was living in Storybrooke. He was half pleased to see him here but also torn to know that his father has been frozen for 28 years of his life.

"Marco?" August asked, "He seems old enough to be your father"

"Maybe because he's my godfather"

"What happened to your parents?"

"They got into a car crash just outside the border of Storybrooke"

"I'm sorry" August apologized, "So Marco has been taking care of you ever since? Was he your uncle or something?"

"My father was his apprentice at one point" Maureen informed him.

"And what about your mother?" August asked.

"She was Granny's waitress at the time"

"I'm guessing that's how they met"

"Bingo"

"When did the car crash happen?"

"When I was four and a half years old"

"Right after the Curse happened"

"What?" Maureen asked as she handed him his coffee.

"It's nothing" Wayne shook his head.

"So what about you? I want to hear about your story. Better yet... you promised me your last name" Maureen mentioned.

"My last name is Booth" Wayne informed her.

"Wayne Booth" Maureen said slowly.

"What?" Wayne Booth asked, "You don't like my name?"

"It's not that! You said so yourself, you are a writer" Maureen pointed out.

Maureen walked over to her couch and sat down as 'Wayne Booth' slowly did the same thing. She slowly took a sip of her coffee as she studied the man in front of her. Wayne let her watch him as he realized how much he missed her blue eyes.

For 28 years, he had to sit and tolerate with this world as he wondered how his papa and Maureen were. He regretted not sticking to his mission like how his father had told him to so many years back. Whenever he thought about if he made the choice to stay with Emma, the Curse would've most likely been broken earlier than now.

Lightning flashed that made the once dark room light up, making Maureen gasp and looked around. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed how terrified she was of the storm. The thunder made the woman burrow herself deeper into the couch as she brought her legs closer to her body.

August scoffed and shook his head as he took a sip of the coffee he had in his hand. Regina definitely did a number on Maureen if she made the nymph terrified of storms or anything that consists of the elements mixing. The Maureen he knew back in the Enchanted Forest love to create storms to the point that she often got in trouble with the Lady Nymph for exposing their powers like that.

Maureen turned and looked over to Wayne as he put his mug down to his side. She noticed something in him that made her seem to relax during this time. It kind of felt stupid to think it, but she felt like she's met this man before.

"You don't like storms" Wayne Booth stated.

Maureen was about to defend herself when another flash of lightning brightened up the room as the wind howled outside. Her hands slightly trembled as she tried to keep them steady on her mug. She looked back over to Mr. Wayne Booth and noticed that he was watching her.

"I don't really enjoy being in one" Maureen confessed, "Their power terrifies me. It's kind of stupid, I know"

August clenched up as he wanted so much to tell her that she could control this madness. Upon driving down to Storybrooke, he made a mental note to stay away from Geppetto and Maureen. But now it seemed like fate always made him bump into this woman more often than he wanted to admit.

Wayne Booth turned to her, "Interesting choice of words. Never really thought about storms having so much power"

"Well, none of this is ordinary for this town" Maureen shivered as she heard another thunder erupt over the roof.

"I'm sure you'll get over your fear of storms" August said in a sympathetic tone.

Maureen looked up to him and saw him with a caring smile. She couldn't help but smile back to him as they both sat in the dark.

On another note, she was quite happy that she ran into 'Wayne Booth' today before coming home. Maureen knew fully well that she would probably be having a panic attack right about now in her own home.


	4. The Kill

"Hello again" Geppetto said kindly to Maureen, "I'm guessing you are here for Pinocchio today. I'm sorry to inform you but he's in school today"

Maureen gave a quizzical look up at the elder man as she tried to process what that meant. She's never really heard about school before. The word seemed fairly new to her as she had only been around Pinocchio for about a month. Still, the thought gave her much curiosity as she turned and tried to figure out where the little boys and girls go for when they go to school. She most likely wouldn't have been able to find this 'school' if she hadn't heard a ringing bell in the distance and the sound of innocent voices shouting and laughing. Maureen became excited as she ran over to a fenced in big house where she found all the little boys and girls were playing in similiar clothing.

"This must be it" Maureen whispered.

"Come on! Let's all play kickball!" a boy yelled out.

"Can I play?" a familiar voice yelled out as Maureen sees Pinocchio run up to a group of boys.

"Why? This game is only for real boys" one boy remarked to Pinocchio.

Pinocchio looked upset, "I'm just as real as you are. I can talk, walk, and play like you. I'm not like a puppet as how I appear to be"

"But that's exactly what you are... a puppet!" a girl informed.

"If that's what all I am to you" Pinocchio dropped down his head, making Maureen said that she was witnessing this, "I will leave you to your game"

"Good, then who wants to play?" a boy asked as he turned around to the group of boys and girls around him.

"I do"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Maureen" Pinocchio turned back around to see his four-year old friend walk up to the boy towering down over her.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I'm not human"

"Oh yeah, then what are you?" the little boy laughed.

"A nymph" Maureen said as her eyes glowed, "And you just upset my friend"

* * *

Maureen smiled as she gently placed a hand on the last girl's head as her first graders eagerly ran to the food line. She turned around and walked down the hall back to her classroom in order to get her own lunch and join the faculty there. Upon reaching her opened classroom door, she was surprised to see that someone was standing in there waiting for her. Maureen's stomach twisted in a knot when Madam Mayor Mills turned around and set her eyes on the teacher. Maureen only knew that whenever the Mayor paid a visit to you, it was never one for polite conversations.

"Can I help you?" Maureen asked as she made her way over to her desk.

"I came here to inquire you about your new friend" Regina started.

"Who?" Maureen questioned, "I don't know who you're talking about"

"Don't play games with me" Regina scoffed.

"But I'm not" Maureen stammered.

"Are you really that simple-minded?" Regina snapped, "I'm talking about the stranger that came into town six days ago"

"Oh, him. He seems nice, not harmful at all" Maureen said in a small voice.

"That's what you think..." Regina rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Maureen asked.

"He's been rising suspicion to both the Sheriff and I" Regina took a step toward her, "He doesn't really say much to people in this town but when it comes to you... he tends to stick around. No one knows his name and why he's here. Has he mentioned anything to you? Don't even try to hold back on any information"

"I only know his middle and last name" Maureen stated.

"Why not his first?" Regina asked.

"Because he's saving it for our next meeting when we bump into each other" Maureen said in a small voice.

"Seriously?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But he's harmless, Madam Mayor, he's only here to write a book" Maureen quickly explained, "He says there something about this place that makes it appear magical. Different from the other places he has seen in the world. I think we should consider that a compliment. I mean, aside from him, Sheriff Emma Swan is the only visitor that's decided to stick around, I think it's a sign for something"

"A sign that people are after my son" Regina said slowly.

"Wayne isn't after your son" Maureen defended him.

"Then why did I see him parked at the front of my house three days ago talking to my son" Regina snapped, "There's a lot that you don't know about your new friend"

"I'm sure Henry was just curious about him" Maureen waved it off.

"Now you're implying that my son is so quick to trust strangers?" Regina scoffed.

"I did have him in my class before" Maureen smiled, "He's a bright and intelligent boy, he wouldn't approach anyone unless he knows there's good inside of them"

"Spare me" Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Madam Mayor. I didn't mean to insult him" Maureen quickly looked down to her desk.

"Or insult my parenting skills for that matter" Regina finished for Maureen.

Maureen took a glance over to the clock in hopes that the bell would ring for her to have an excuse to get out of this room and away from the Mayor. She's never really been under her fire when she was angry, although, she has been in the same room when she freely yelled at Mary Margaret which was uncomfortable also. She wanted more than ever to just disappear out of Regina's death stare or better yet, out of this life. Anywhere would be better than under Regina's cruel eyes.

She heard Regina's heels slowly click closer to Maureen, forcing the teacher to look back at the woman. A smirk was on her face, as if she knew what power she had over the woman. Maureen tried her best not to break her gaze from Regina but her eyes kept fluttering down to her desk.

"Madam Mayor" Maureen finally said, "Is there anything you want me to do"

"Find out more about your precious friend"

"What do you want to know?" Maureen asked, "Anything specific?"

"Just whatever he tells you" Regina said, "I don't trust him and I believe he is lying to you. Apparently I can't trust the Sheriff to do this job so now I'm appointing it to you"

"I will do as you say. But can I ask- why?" Maureen questioned, "He's not really pulling out red flags from where I'm standing"

"Then I guess that's a good reason as to why you're not the Mayor of this town. Certainly everything would come collapsing down under your rule" Regina remarked, "And no, you will not know why. Just know that you will be rewarded for this"

"I guess I understand. Is that it?" Maureen asked.

"Just one more thing" Regina smiled.

"Yes?" Maureen asked.

"Don't disappoint me" Regina threatened.


	5. August

"This is unbelievable" Geppetto scolded, "I thought you wanted to go to school"

"I did but the kids there are too mean!"

"They were calling him names!"

"And you weren't even supposed to be anywhere near that school" Geppetto turned to Maureen.

"I wanted to play with Pinocchio"

"She helped me"

"By tangling boys into the roots of trees and soaking the little girls down to the bone in cold water? I thought nymphs were of good nature" Geppetto challenged.

"I only did it to the bad boys and girls" Maureen shrugged.

A knock came to the door, making Pinocchio turn to his papa, "Whose that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it is one of the mothers of the children you shamed. You two stay right there" Geppetto got up and answered the door, "Can I help you? You don't look like you're from around here"

"I am not" a formal voice said, making Maureen tense up as her eyes widened.

"I am the Lady Nymph. I over can sense my nymphs in any form" the Lady Nymph came in and set her eyes down to the little one, "And you, my dear Maureen. You have been stirring quite the trouble around here"

"I am sorry, My Lady" Maureen said in a small voice as she looked down to her lap, "It won't happen again"

"I was afraid you were going to say that" the Lady Nymph said with a sigh.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Geppetto butted in, "But what are you implying?"

"I am going to have to take Maureen away" the Lady Nymph told the man, "Someone of her age shouldn't even be out in the wild without supervision, where are your parents?"

"Their tree died. A wildfire took them"

"I am so sorry" the Lady Nymph apologized, "Why didn't you mention of this to anyone?"

"Because I was the only one left, My Lady" Maureen said with her voice shaking so violently, "I don't know why my tree survived and the others didn't. All I did was cry over my mother and father, begging them to come back. Then a storm came and washed away the fire"

* * *

"Maureen!" a voice shouted out in the crowded hallway.

"Mr. Booth!" Maureen nearly dropped her bag down on the floor, "What are you doing here? It's a school day"

Wayne Booth came up to Maureen, smiling as he took in the building all around him. There were kids walking past them over to the nearest exits that they could find. He remembered his first days of school, how he so desperately wanted to fit in. He wondered if nowadays people would let a puppet come in and be their classmate. Then again, he was pretty sure that would be okay, considering how their teacher was a nymph. He turned back to her and noticed how she was surprised at seeing him there in the facility. Wayne didn't want to admit it to himself, but it appears to look like she was happy to see him again.

"I just figured I could drop by" Wayne shrugged.

Maureen scrunched up her eyebrows as she gave him a peculiar look. Since when was a school ever a place to drop by? Then a sudden realization occurred to her that made her chest tighten. Henry was here on campus. Was what Regina saying about the stranger right?

"Really?" Maureen slowly said, "Storybrooke's school isn't really on the tourist guide for things to see here. How did you manage to get past the office without signing in?"

"It's _after _school" Wayne said in a hinting tone.

"So why are you here then?" Maureen asked.

"Just thought it was time to give you my first name" the stranger said in a light voice.

"Now?" Maureen questioned as her heart started to race.

"Well, in that case, I could wait until next week"

"No!"

"I see that you're really interested in knowing" Wayne said with a smile.

"Only because you nearly spent 12 hours in my house only knowing your middle and last name" Maureen told him.

"Fair enough then" Wayne Booth nodded to her, "My full name is August Wayne Booth"

"Screw you your sorry!" someone yelled out, making both August and Maureen turn around to see Mary Margaret holding her cheek and Catherine standing close to her.

"I understand you're upset, you have every right to be"

"Thank you for that insight"

Maureen looked around at the people and children now staring at the two women directly in the middle of the hall. She could tell that Mary Margaret was shying away from all of the stares people were getting. Maureen wanted so much to turn and talk to August but she couldn't turn away. Her eyes were glued down to the two as Catherine looked like she was about to bite the teacher's throat out.

"Can we please talk somewhere private?"

"Private?" Catherine yelled out, "Why do you get any consideration at all, you have shown none for me. Either of you, all you did was lie"

"We should've talked to you sooner, but we've been completely honest, we didn't lie"

"Didn't lie? You snuck around and broke up my marriage with a pack of lies" Catherine yelled out.

"David didn't tell you about us?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, of course not, that would've been the honorable thing to do" Catherine replied back, "Well, then, he lied to you too"

Catherine exchanged a few more words with Mary Margaret before she turned around and walked back down the hall to where she had first came in. Maureen turned and looked over to August who only nodded to her. She turned back around and slowly walked over to Mary Margaret.

"Mary Margaret, are you alright?" Maureen asked, "That woman had no right coming in here and slapping you like that"

"No, she did" Mary Margaret nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Maureen questioned.

"I was having an affair" Mary Margaret said in a small voice that nonetheless made nearly all of the mothers in the hall gasp at the same time, "I knew it was stupid to do"

"It wasn't stupid"

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret turned to August who just came up to them, "She just said that I destroyed their marriage"

"I believe he was meant to fall in love with you" August stated, "If he truly had feelings for Catherine then he would've never had an affair with you. He didn't choose you because his marriage was boring, he chose you because you had more feelings for you than to her"

"That doesn't change anything!" Mary Margaret teared up.

"We should take you to a more quieter place" Maureen suggested.

"All I want to do is go home" Mary Margaret said in a numb voice as she turned around and walked away.

"I should probably go after her" Maureen said in a small voice, "I feel so sorry for her. She's never been in a situation like this. This town probably already knows about what happened between them by now"

"I think you should leave her alone. She lives with Emma, right?" August asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? Actually I want to ask about your choice of words" Maureen folded her arms over her chest, "Why did you say that to her? That David loved her first. Did he tell you something?"

August took in a slow breath in, he knew what was coming. Even when she was four years old, Maureen would always cross her arms over her chest when she was angry with someone.

"I was only trying to help her. She just seemed pretty stressed out" August sighed, "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just wanted to make her feel better"

Bad choice of words.

"August, I think it's time for you to leave" Maureen said in a stern voice.

August was about to argue again but Maureen decided to turn around and leave him standing. He knew he should've just let her walk off like how she was right now. But instead, he charged after her, trying his best not to bump any of the little kids down to the ground. He then caught up to her and took a hold of her hand like how he used to whenever she would run away from him. Maureen turned around and looked back up at him. For a second, he was mesmerized by her icy-blue eyes.

She glanced down to her hand still in his. August then remembered that he wasn't seven years old anymore and she wasn't four.

He let go of her hand. Then he stood there and watched as Maureen disappeared down the hall.


	6. Avoidance

"A storm came?" the Lady Nymph asked, "Tell me... did it go away when you willed it to?"

"I don't know" Maureen nearly let out in a laugh, "I was too busy mourning my parents. I tried restoring their trees, everyone's trees. But nothing happened. I just don't know why out of all of them, my tree remained untouched"

"I think I know why" the Lady Nymph then sat down in front of Maureen, "Tell me... what are the powers of a nymph?"

"That depends on where they were born" Maureen answered, "I was born in the woods so I am an earth nymph"

"And what kind of power do you possess?" the Lady Nymph asked.

"I'm an Earth Nymph" Maureen smiled, "I can only control the soil, trees and plants"

"That's not true" Pinocchio let out.

"Be quiet!" Maureen snapped at her friend.

The Lady Nymph looked back and forth to the two friends before turning to Pinocchio, "Have you seen the powers she possesses? Can you tell me what they are?"

Maureen tensed up and shrank down into her chair as Pinocchio recalled all of the magic that he has seen his friend do. Pinocchio remembered how Maureen conjured fire for their wood and the time when they first met on how she was able to control him and get him out of the mud. He then went on to tell the Lady Nymph on how Maureen was able to control gusts of wind to allow him to fly his kite and how she made water into creatures in a river nearby as she made them dance around for their own entertainment. As Pinocchio went on and on about her gifts, Maureen became nervous as she felt the Lady Nymph's eyes resting on her occasionally. She more than wanted her friend to stop but Pinocchio was talking faster than she had ever heard from him. Until finally, the Lady Nymph raised her hand, signalling for Pinocchio to stop.

"Maureen" she said, "Do you know what this means?"

"I think so" Maureen swallowed, "Which was what I was afraid of"

"What is going on?" Geppetto asked as he too sat down in front of the children and next to the Lady Nymph.

"Maureen is a rare form of a nymph" the Lady stated.

"That's a good thing!" Pinocchio let out, "I mean, she's powerful and not a lot like anyone else. Right?"

"Right, Pinocchio" the Lady smiled, "Every 100 years a new nymph is born when all of the elements are alive and present during her birth, the same thing happened when I was born"

"So you are saying that Maureen is fit to be a high nymph of some sort of council?" Geppetto asked.

"It means that when I die of old age, Maureen is to take my place as a Lady Nymph" the Lady informed.

* * *

"How can you say that?" Maureen let out.

Granny scoffed, "When you become as old as I am, you don't care what comes out of your mouth whether it hurts someone or not"

"Yeah, well I've worked with Miss Blanchard and she's a very nice woman" Maureen sighed, "I just don't know what she was doing with a married man"

"What they always want" Granny only said.

"I can't believe we are talking about this in public" Maureen said in a small whisper in Granny's Diner.

"Everyone else is talking about it" Granny shrugged.

"How about Miner's Day?" Maureen asked, "I heard a lot of people are showing up. Are you going to be making your chili that day? That was really a good hit last year"

"Don't I always make it every year, Maureen?" Granny asked with a little twinkle in her eye.

"I was just making sure" Maureen said in an innocent voice, "Do you think that stranger is going to come around?"

"Maybe if you invite him" Granny responded.

"I don't think that's going to happen"

"Why not?" Granny asked, "He talks to you almost nearly everyday he's been here. Even when you're not around he asks about you"

"He does?" Maureen asked.

"It's almost like as if you guys have been friends for ages. He sometimes speaks of a childhood friend that I could've sworn was you" Granny let out.

Maureen straightened up, "Really? How so? He never talks about a little girl before. What was she like?"

"Almost like you to be exact" Granny chuckled.

"How so?" Maureen continued.

"It was almost like as if he knew about you when you were just a little girl. I still remember how you used to always wanted to sneak away into the woods just to play until it got dark" Granny smiled.

"I was quite the little girl" Maureen sighed, "Everything was so simpler than"

Maureen picked up on a rumbling sound that was coming from outside, making her freeze up. Her nerves got the best of her as she quickly got up and walked down the hall over to the back exit and slinked out of the Diner before August had a chance to come in.


	7. Numb

"Maureen?" Pinocchio yelled out, "Where are you? Are you mad at me?"

Pinocchio looked up and around the trees. He almost didn't see her if he hadn't taken a double take at the lake. The little wooden boy ran off in complete speed before he nearly skidded into a short cliff before it plummets down into the water. There in the middle of the water was Maureen, slowly moving around like as if she was an ice-skater except it was in the middle of spring. It would've looked magical if Pinocchio hadn't realized the look on her face. She seemed lost, vulnerable, and fragile, not like the nymph that he first saw only a couple of weeks ago.

"What do you want?" Maureen said in a stern voice.

"Why are you so mad?" Pinocchio asked, "You should be happy that you will be able to be the next Lady Nymph. Think about how many people will look up to you"

"Why am I mad? Do you not realize what you've just done" Maureen stopped and turned to him, "You just sold away my freedom. Forever!"

"That's not true" Pinocchio replied back.

"You don't get it do you?" Maureen questioned, "The Lady Nymph will take me away and will keep me under her wing in order to learn how to control my powers and lead"

"Take you away?" Pinocchio asked, "But for how long?"

"Until she dies maybe" Maureen shrugged, "Then I guess I will be ruling from then on"

"So I won't see you again?"

"Now you see why I'm mad at you" Maureen folded her arms over her chest, "I don't want to be the Lady Nymph when I grow up. I just want to be a nymph... and your friend"

* * *

Maureen walked down the street looking down to the ground as she was deep in thought. The cold slightly bit at her skin as she made her way around the block. She didn't really feel like being at home with too much to think about. Maureen would've gone back to Granny's to talk to the old woman but knowing her, she would've made August come into the diner and talk to her to settle things out. She wasn't really sure if she was ever going to be able to face him just yet.

Maureen looked up only to stop dead in her tracks as she noticed someone moving out of the shadows in front of her. August stood there, not really knowing if he had given Maureen enough time to even cool down. He watched as she bit her lip and knew that he came at the right time. She only bit her lip if she was at war with herself and didn't really know who to talk to about it.

"Hey" August greeted.

"Hi" Maureen said back.

"I didn't really think I would see you so soon" August let out, "I mean, after what happened at the school"

"You're in my neighborhood" Maureen pointed out.

"To be fair, I parked a couple of blocks out" August motioned back, "I was just letting my feet guide me"

"And it seems to have led you to me" Maureen sighed, "What are you doing out at 9:30 at night?"

"Writer's block" August simply stated.

"So I see" Maureen nodded, "I just thought that it would be around Granny's Inn. You know, somewhere near your room"

"I kind of overused that block" August responded.

"A lot on your mind?" Maureen asked.

"Recently it has. I've been meaning to run into you sooner but you kept on disappearing" August explained, "I never really got to formally apologize to you about what happened during the school. You were right in how I shouldn't have but in on some advice to her when I barely even knew her"

"It just came as a shock to me" Maureen let out.

"And now I'm pretty sure everything around you is kind of crumbling right now" August said.

"Well, with Catherine disappearing and everything one could really hope that she's alright" Maureen shrugged.

"This town seems to be pointing fingers at David" August replied.

"I just don't really know what to think as of this moment" Maureen sighed as she looked up at the stars.

"Is this why you're out at night?" August asked.

"All the school teachers are acting like its high school all over again with the gossiping and talking behind her back" Maureen said with a hint of annoyance.

"You want to be loyal to your friend, I understand that. It was always like you, Maureen, to just go against with that other people think. Just don't listen to the other teachers there" August exploded, "Just listen to your instincts and go with it. I know you won't listen to anyone but yourself in the end. If you want to be loyal to Mary Margaret than don't even think about listening to what other people are saying"

"It was always like you?" Maureen repeated.

"Just got carried away" August responded.

"And what about you?" Maureen asked, "What do you think about everything that's going on?"

"I'm just the stranger that's sticking around town" August stated.

"I think you're more than just a mere stranger to this town" Maureen told him.

"Are you saying that I should stick around?" August asked, "You want me to stick around?"

"I don't see why not" Maureen shrugged.

"Then I guess I'm with you, Maureen. I choose to side with the star-crossed lovers" August smiled.

"That's good to know" Maureen smiled back.

August waved his hand past him, making Maureen smile even brighter back to him. She continued to walk down the sidewalk as August kept in pace with her. They were both in silence as they listened to the crickets all around them, completely in tune with the night around them.


	8. The One that Got Away

Maureen stood out by the harbor a couple of days later. She looked out into the sea as the sea gulls cawed overhead. Her mind was far away from Storybrooke or any other reality she could ever face. Her eyes gazed back down onto the newspaper of Mary Margaret's mug shot photo. She just couldn't really get it past her that she feels like all of this is completely wrong. Maureen licked her lips and looked back over to the sea as she wanted so much to just jump into the freezing cold water.

"Maureen?" she heard a familiar voice, "Something wrong?"

"This town is too small"

"I think that's probably the reason why I like it so much" August smiled as he leaned on the wood, "It makes it easier to find you"

"So you're stalking me now?" Maureen asked, "Isn't that cute? Most girls would want the guy to give her a rose or buy her a drink"

"So now you want me to ask you out? Why didn't you just say so?" August joked, "There was a flower shop not too far from here and if I knew you were going to ask that, I would've gone and given you the biggest bouquet ever imagined"

"Now you're just teasing" Maureen rolled her eyes, "Like I said, this town is way too small. People could slip up and marry their own cousins if they're not too careful. No one's really talked about leaving yet everyone here is bored out of their minds"

"Have you ever been in love?" August asked, making Maureen look down to him in surprise before he shrugged, "It's just a question"

"Why do you want to know?" Maureen asked.

"It's just a question" August repeated again with a huge smile on his face.

"No" Maureen answered.

"No? Really?" August asked in a surprising tone.

"I may not have been in love but that doesn't mean I'm a nun"

August let out a chuckle as he shook his head at the irony. If only Maureen remembered that the fairies that are in the Enchanted Forest really were the nuns in Storybrooke.

"I didn't say anything" August waved up his hands.

"You were implying it" Maureen glared.

"I was just surprised that someone like you isn't taken or something" August shrugged.

"No one really appeals to me here" Maureen sighed, "Everyone here just seems so boring, almost like a broken record. I don't really know how to explain it but it just feels like no one is truly reaching their true potential here. Oh, dear God. Maybe I should become a nun"

"I don't think that lifestyle would suit you" August gave his input.

"Glad to know someone agrees with me" Maureen smiled.

"So there's someone here that thinks you should become a nun?" August asked with a bright twinkle in his eye.

"Marco always jokes about it"

"The handyman?"

"Yes, but it's actually kind of weird"

"How so?"

"He always wanted to have a son for his own... I'm just sad that he hasn't gotten it yet" Maureen looked back down to the water.

"But he raised you like his daughter, right?" August questioned.

"Oh of course, but he always constantly reminded me of my parents and to never forget about them" Maureen answered.

"He seems like a good man" August nodded.

"You should meet him sometime" Maureen said with a light tone in her voice.

"I don't really think so" August straightened up as he felt his stomach go into a knot, "He seems like a great guy and all but I don't think I've seen him just yet. Maybe I'm only supposed to hear about him and not see him"

"What kind of messed up logic is that?" Maureen laughed out, "I think you would really like Marco"

"Maybe another time. Do you want to head on back inside?" August suggested.

"How did you know I was cold?"

"Just a lucky guess" August lied, "The clouds are rolling in quickly. I'm pretty sure it's going to rain soon"

Maureen casted up her eyes to the sky before she looked back over to August. She finally sighed and walked with him back over to town.

August noticed the newspaper in her hand and then took it as he glanced down to it. He looked over and noticed how defeated she looked for her friend. August tossed the newspaper into the trashcan and looked back over to Maureen. She smiled to him as she got the message that he was trying to receive. She then gave him a playful nudge almost like how she used to when they were little kids.

"So what about you, August?" Maureen looked up to his eyes, "Have you ever been in love? I'm pretty sure you have"

"Why do you say that?"

"Come on!" Maureen let out, "Look at you! You are a complete lady killer!"

"Maybe I have been in love" August stated.

"Let's make this interesting. I'll give you three guesses" August proposed, "And with each guess you get wrong, I will take you out to either breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Sound good?"

Maureen laughed, "So now you're asking me out"

"If that's how you want to think of it as..."

"Alright then! She left you"

"Nope"

"Wow, okay then. You left her"

August let out a low breath, "Define that"

"You were afraid of your feelings for her so you decided to leave. When you realized that you made a mistake, it was too late" Maureen explained.

"Wrong, Maureen" August smiled.

"I didn't really want to say this but I'll say it anyways" Maureen looked up to him, "Did she die?"

"Technically she didn't die" August said.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Maureen asked.

"We were separated by a storm of some sort" August said, "And when I finally found her, it appears that she has no memory of who I am"

Maureen let her jaw drop down as she felt pity for August. How could you go on knowing that the person you love doesn't remember you exist? She glanced down to her shoes as they walked across the gravel. She was at a lost for words and didn't really know what to say as of this point.

"I'm sorry" Maureen glanced to him, "How is she doing now?"

"She's still in that Dark Curse" August looked down to her blue eyes.

* * *

Geppetto took off his jacket as he hung it up onto his coat rack and looked over to the dark corner were he could make out Pinocchio sleeping. He smiled down to his little boy before casting a look over to the window to see a familiar little girl out in the cold. Geppetto reached back for his coat and walked outside over to the little girl.

"Shouldn't you be out with the other nymphs?"

"I don't want to be with them"

"But you have to" Geppetto bent down to look at the little girl, "They're your family"

Maureen turned to the elder man, "Don't make them turn me into the Lady Nymph, please! I don't want to be the leader. It sounds too boring. You've seen what she's like. She's so... stiff"

"She only wants what's best for you" Geppetto couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"But I all I want to be is Pinocchio's friend" Maureen pouted.

"Don't worry... perhaps there will be a way were you can be both" Geppetto said with a kind smile.


	9. Negotiation

"Maureen" a voice said behind her, making her stiffen up.

Maureen was afraid of this next encounter as she slowly turned around and faced Regina standing in the doorway. This time, the bell wasn't going to save her. It's already been close to an hour since the final bell had rang out. Maureen knew what Regina wanted and knew fully well that she meant to come after school on purpose. She swallowed as Maureen gave a kind smile to the mayor, really wishing that someone would just come in and save her at any moment. But of course, that only happens in fairy tales.

"Hello" she said in a timid voice, "What brings you here?"

Regina turned and started to walk around the room as she let the question linger in the air. Maureen noticed that Henry wasn't with her and could only guess that he was with his mother... his real mother. She carefully walked over to her chair and sat down as Regina picked up a hand print in the corner. Regina let out a slight huff which people have taken as her laugh as she placed the plate back in its place. Regina then turned to Maureen as she decided to walk on over to the front of the desk.

Underneath the table, Maureen was panicking as her legs did mini hops as she picked at her nails. She felt like one of her students in the parent-teacher conference when they knew that they were bad children. Maureen wanted so much to bolt out of her own classroom but couldn't escape the wrath of Regina. She knew that she was caught in a trap.

"So what news of this stranger that you've been seeing?" Regina asked.

Maureen straightened up as she knew this subject was going to come up. She honestly didn't know what Regina was really looking for in August. Her eyes casted up to Regina as she raised her eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"There isn't really nothing to talk about. We got into an argument shortly after your last visit" Maureen spoke up, "We just barely started talking again"

"Then why don't you tell me what you guys were arguing about for starters" Regina said slowly as she placed her hands on the edge of the desk.

"We were fighting about the advice he gave to Mary Margaret" Maureen answered.

"What advice did he give her, Maureen?" Regina asked.

"He said that if David fell in love with Mary Margaret after falling in love with Catherine, then he was supposed to be with her because if he truly loved Catherine, then he would've never cheated on her" Maureen recalled.

"How pathetic"

"I thought it was romantic"

"And can you tell me where Mary Margaret is now?" Regina questioned.

"In a cell, waiting for her trial... for suspicion of killing Catherine" Maureen answered.

"It's not a suspicion" Regina said in a stern voice, "She did kill Catherine"

"But we don't know that" Maureen answered.

Regina stood up as she rolled her eyes. She would never understand the childlike trust of the nymphs.

"You don't know that because you aren't involved in the crime... or are you?"

"No, I'm not!" Maureen let out, "I swear"

"Good, because I would hate to see you in a stall right next to her" Regina hinted.

"You won't find me there anytime soon"

"Good"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Maureen apologized, "I know that you and Catherine were really great friends"

"What's his name?" Regina asked.

"Who?" Maureen asked.

"The stranger, you said the next time you meet, he would tell you his first name" Regina said impatiently.

"His name is August" Maureen said slowly, "August Wayne Booth"

Regina took out her phone and immediately started to text on it.

"Thank you, Maureen" Regina looked back up, "Anything else you want to mention?"

"Who were you texting?" Maureen asked.

"That would be none of your concern" Regina said in a stern voice.

"He's a really nice guy and wants nothing to do with Henry" Maureen explained, "He just really likes his creative thinking, that's all"

"And apparently Miss Swan's attention as well" Regina retorted.

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Regina looked surprised, "You're not the only girl he's been seen sneaking around town with. Apparently, he and Emma have been going around town while you sit here and teach eight hours a day for five days a week. Didn't Granny ever tell you?"

"I only see him as a friend" Maureen looked away and to her fingers.

"Keep telling yourself that" Regina responded.

"He loves someone else, someone besides me and Emma" Maureen said in a loud voice, catching Regina's attention.

* * *

"Surely we can come to some kind of agreement" Geppetto insisted, "Maureen is just a little girl"

"But with extraordinary power"

"She likes it here"

"This is no home for a nymph" The Lady Nymph said in a kind voice.

"I was talking about how happy she is with Pinocchio"

"Oh, yes... your little wooden boy" she turned around and smiled to him, "I heard about your wish"

"Maybe that's it! We can ask the fairies to help us with Maureen" Geppetto brought up.

"Fairies magic comes from their wands, nymphs magic comes from the element that they were created with" The Lady Nymph reminded him.

"You can not deny the friendship that you see in the two little ones" Geppetto pleaded, "They share a powerful connection"

"But she has a duty to fulfill" the Lady Nymph responded back.

"And you must have duties of your own"

"Yes, but as tradition, if the next Lady is found then one has to teach her"

"And still look after all of the other nymphs?" Geppetto asked, "That must be really challenging"

"It is but the next Lady has to shadow most of what I do" she responded, "Considering how Maureen is probably one of the most youngest to have come into her powers, I assume that's all the more reason to start her training early"

"So you're saying that Maureen is the youngest of her kind to come to her powers of all the elements?" Geppetto asked, "How old is she supposed to have been able to control the elements? Surely that has to mean something. Maybe all she really needs is to learn how to control them first, My Lady"

"I was around 15 when the last Lady came to me" the Lady answered, "What are you purposing, Geppetto?"

"Eight hours a day for five days a week" Geppetto explained.

"Excuse me?" the Lady smiled, "I don't really know what you are saying"

"Maureen is only four years old and doesn't know anything about responsibility" Geppetto continued, "How do you think a four-year old would react to such a big role that you display?"

"I never really thought about it that way"

"Gain her trust first. Show a connection to her through your combined powers" Geppetto advised.

"By teaching her the elements while your boy is at his own school, I suppose" the Lady pieced together, "They will keep their connection, I will maintain my duties, and she will learn how to be responsible by learning how to control her powers"

"And she will also be able to see you as a mentor shortly after" Geppetto reminded, "Just give it a chance. Just three weeks of that schedule and if it doesn't work out then you can go on the traditional way of how you nymphs usually go about this sort of thing. Do we have a deal?"


	10. Leave Out All the Rest

"Good morning! I thought that I had breakfast covered for you. Did you bump your head and forget or something?" August asked as Maureen looked straight ahead and pretended to ignore him, "Well, anyways, that's alright! I still have lunch and dinner to cover for you. Which one do you want me to treat you with today?"

"Neither" Maureen turned to him, "But I'm sure Emma would love to have a quick drink with you"

"What?" August blinked before he turned to her in a soothing voice, "I don't like Emma like that okay? I just need her to remember something"

"So she's the childhood friend that forgot about you" Maureen said but in a not so forgiving way.

"No, that's not her" August quickly dismissed.

Maureen took out from her pocket the exact amount of change that it would cover for her meal before she scooted off of the stool. She walked past August and out of the diner as she wanted to find anywhere to keep him away from her. Maureen wasn't surprised when she heard the bell ring more violently shortly after she left and see August walking in time with her. She picked up her head and walked faster but he quickly kept in time with her, even when she faked to go down one street but went down the other. Usually, people would fall for that and skid on the still icy ground, but of course not August. She finally turned and stopped as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Would you stop that?!" She exploded, "God, why are you so interested in me?"

"Think long and hard about that question and the answer will be right in front of you" August explained.

"I don't know" Maureen shrugged, "Because I'm just a school teacher and it's the new kinky thing these days. You never tell me anything like why you hang out with Emma while I'm working"

"There are things that I wish I would explain to you" August said in a softer tone.

"August, please tell me what's going on" Maureen said in a tired voice.

August wanted nothing more than anything to grab her and shake her violently in hopes of taking her out of the Curse. Maybe he should just tell her. She is a first grade school teacher and might have a bigger imagination than Emma. August just let out a sigh of defeat as he knew that wasn't the case. His papa had brought him to this realm to help Emma remember and not Maureen.

This was it. Maureen braced herself as she ran her hand through her hair as she tried her best to pull back her tears. She knew that she was just letting flattery come into play with her feelings for August. Maureen bit back her lip as she tried to look anywhere but August's eyes.

"I'm helping Emma with the case"

"What?"

"Emma's been asking me for help on working this case against Mary Margaret with her" August explained.

"Are you telling me the truth, August?" Maureen asked as her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"I would never lie to you" August gently placed his hands on her arms, "There's something that's not really matching up with this murder trial. Actually, I've been to many towns and all of the Mayors don't act like how Regina does. She acts like she's some sort of Queen and gets to do whatever she wants. This is why I'm helping Emma. I'm trying my absolute best when it comes to placing things right in this town. I know this sounds far-fetched, even coming from a writer, but you have to trust that I'm trying to make things right in this town if you just give me time"


	11. Strength

"Hi!" Maureen yelled out, "How was school?"

"It was great!" Pinocchio exclaimed, "Everyone's really nice to me now. You really gave them a scare with your powers! I even made a couple of new friends! How was your day?"

"It was very interesting!" Maureen smiled, "The Lady Nymph was showing how she could create a snowstorm out of thin air"

Pinocchio turned to his friend, "I thought you already knew how to do that? Why is she teaching you that if you already know how to create it?"

"It's not really that simple" Maureen stated.

"Really?" Pinocchio asked, "How so?"

"Because it's summer... how did she create a snow storm in the beginning of summer?" Maureen asked.

"So you can't do that?" Pinocchio pieced together.

Maureen shook her head, "I'm not strong enough. I didn't really think that was possible"

Maureen gently lifted up her hand as a few leaves fell from the tree and started to float around the two friends. Pinocchio watched, still in awe that his friend could have so much potential. It kind of made him feel slightly worthless when he stood next to her. Maureen was to be a Lady Nymph and what was he supposed to be? Nothing but just a big pile of wood. Pinocchio kicked a rock out of his path and watched as it got lost in the bushes.

"How interesting" Pinocchio said in a low voice, "I'm very proud of you! I think that this is going to work out just fine"

"You're lying" Maureen stated, "Well, not really since your nose isn't growing. But I could tell that something else is on your mind. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Maureen" Pinocchio gasped as he noticed that his nose grew, "Gosh, darn it!"

"Now you're lying" Maureen smiled.

"You're going to be this great Nymph and I'm only just a stupid pile of wood" Pinocchio groaned.

* * *

"Hi!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Maureen hugged her, "I'm so glad you see you! I'm pretty sure that you are more than happy to be back in your own apartment now"

"You have no idea" Mary Margaret scoffed.

"I'm very glad that you are free" Maureen smiled to the petite woman.

"August has told me how you've been standing by my side since day one" Mary Margaret hinted.

"He has, hasn't he?" Maureen looked over to where he was sitting, "He was the one who helped you out of jail, not me"

"Go talk to him" Mary Margaret pushed Maureen over to August in the corner.

"Hi" Maureen smiled to him, "Quite the turn out, right? It's kind of weird how just a couple of weeks ago everyone was talking about Mary Margaret behind her back. Now everyone is just happy she's out of jail"

"Easy, Maureen, let them have their fun" August told her.

"Sorry" Maureen sighed as she sat down, "I'm just glad that this is all over with"

"Not really" August spoke up.

"What are you talking about?"

"We still have three dates to go on. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner as I remember correctly"

"We're calling them dates now?" Maureen asked.

"I decided to cave in" August looked into her eyes, "You've changed since the first time I saw you"

Maureen laughed, "And what about Emma? I thought that you were balancing us out? At least that's what I picked up on"

"I'm a friend of the man who Emma's not really over with" August leaned in.

"And who might that be?" Maureen asked, "Wait, nevermind! Don't tell me! I don't want to stick my nose in other people's business"

Maureen turned around and looked at the scene that was happening about her. She was about to turn her gaze back to August when she noticed Mr. Gold was in the shadows just staring at them.

"August"

"Yes?"

"Mr. Gold is looking at you in a weird way" Maureen informed, "Did you do something?"

"Don't worry about him" August said to her.

Maureen nodded as Henry came over and offered her a plate of food. She couldn't help but smile at the little boy as he made his way back through the crowd. With all her might, Maureen tried to eat and stay in August's conversation but she couldn't help but feel Mr. Gold's eyes on her the whole time. She didn't know why August wasn't nervous of the bitter old man but she definitely was. Maureen turned back over to August as he went on and on about the mysteries of Thailand.

"Seriously, what did you do?" Maureen asked.

"Nothing!" August let out.

Maureen squinted her eyes, "You're lying"

August touched his nose, "Is my nose growing?"

Maureen smiled to him, "No... but that is my favorite movie of all time"

"What is?" August asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes, "Pinocchio, of course"

"I'm sure it is" August smiled, feeling a little bit light-hearted, "I haven't seen it yet"


	12. Family

"That's not true!" Maureen stopped in her tracks and faced her friend, "You are so much more than just a puppet! You have given Geppetto the son he has always desired and given me a friend that I have always dreamed of"

"At least you know other nymphs that are like you, Maureen"

Maureen gawked at his comment and then looked back down to the ground. Her toes curled up into the cool soil as her fingers entwined in her emerald-green dress. She swallowed back a lump in her throat as her hair curled around her face. She wasn't upset about what Pinocchio said, it didn't even come remotely close to that. Even though she could hear Pinocchio going on and on about his apology, she just stood there and said nothing. Maureen let in a big breath before she looked back up to his wooden eyes and gave him a small smile.

"I never really found a friend after that fire. I mean, it is not really that hard to locate other children nymphs like me" Maureen nervously bit her lip, "But if you are not from their society than they do not really want anything to do with you"

"Maureen" Pinocchio spoke up, "I am so sorry"

"That is why I reacted the way I did when you were bullied, Pinocchio" Maureen explained, "It brought me back to how I was treated when I was trying to find a new home. I felt like that if I made friends with some of the nymphs my age, the adults would welcome me just as much as they did"

"So for five months you have gone without a nymph family?" Pinocchio asked.

"Do not pity me" Maureen objected.

"But whenever we ask you to come over, you never want to stay for more than one night" Pinocchio brought up.

"That is because it isn't my home" Maureen waved her arms out over to the forest, "This is my home"

"Then why do you leave it so often, Maureen?" Pinocchio asked.

"What are you talking about?" Maureen crossed her arms over her chest.

"After you make your rounds to your section of the woodland realm, you always come back to my papa's hut no matter what time it may be" Pinocchio explained.

"Because you are my friend" Maureen objected.

"I think you want to say that we are your family" Pinocchio said in a softer voice.

"My family died... my dream of finding another one should have died with them" Maureen said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I can be your family" Pinocchio took a step toward her.

"No... I do not want the bad luck of my family to fall onto your shoulders" Maureen quickly started to walk down the trail as it started to pour down hard rain as Pinocchio could hear Maureen crying in the distant.


	13. Lights

Maureen cut up a piece of her egg before she placed the delicious food into her mouth. She liked to savour on the taste and how the yolk moves around her tongue, but today wasn't like most days. Right now, she was more interested in looking like a beautiful actress who eats like she had grown up in a castle all her life. Maureen snuck a peek up to August who was sitting right in front of her, chewing on a bacon as he had his cup of coffee raised up. When their eyes met, Maureen quickly casted them down in embarrassment as she tried to make sure to not look like a cow. She eased back and took a sip of her own coffee as her eyes wandered around the room again.

She didn't know how or when this started to happen but lately she's noticed that her own personal diary has been filling up with the name of _August Wayne Booth. _Maureen didn't really notice that she had feelings for the stranger until last night when she stayed awake in bed thinking about him. His brown hair and blue eyes seem to guide her in her dreams as she somehow longed to be on his motorcycle again. Maureen then noticed that she was daydreaming about August when he was sitting right in front of her. The thought made some of the coffee go into the wrong pipe as she continuously choked on it.

"Maureen!" August straightened up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Maureen waved him off, "I'm fine"

"Are you really?" August pushed, "It looks like you're keeping something cooped up in that head of yours"

"How's your food?" Maureen changed the subject.

"It's perfect, how about yours?"

"Great!"

"So how's your singing career going?" August asked.

Maureen looked up to him with a quizzical look. August only gave her his signature smile with his eyebrows slightly raised up. She should've known that he would hear about it. Maureen cast her eyes over to Granny who was watching the two and then immediately turned around and headed for the kitchen upon seeing Maureen's expression.

"It's not a singing career" Maureen stated, "I just do it for fun"

August nodded, "How come you never told me about it? I'm sure you have a lovely voice. Mind if I hear it?"

"Now?" Maureen nearly choked again, "You must be joking"

"Do I look like I am?" August leaned onto the table, "Come on"

"I'm saving up my voice for the Rabbit Hole" Maureen lifted up her nose in the air, "Sorry"

"The Rabbit Hole? What's that?" August asked, "I've never heard of the place before. Don't tell me it's an actual rabbit hole"

"It's a local bar"

"How come we've never gone there before?" August asked.

"Because you never mentioned it" Maureen picked up her coffee again, "All you wanted was breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You never mentioned anything about getting a real drink"

"Then I reconsider my offer" August let out.

"You can't do that" Maureen then stopped, "How about you hear my offer? Sounds good?"

"What is it?" August asked.

"I need a partner for me to sing with in the Rabbit Hole" Maureen suggested, "And when I say a partner, I'm only saying that the opening is only for you"

* * *

"Maureen!" Pinocchio yelled out, "I have not seen you in four days!"

"You counted, Pinocchio?" Maureen asked, "I just really needed to have some space. Just to think things through. I did not want to blow up in your face like last time"

"Did I cause you to be so angry?" Pinocchio asked, "I didn't mean to upset you in any way"

"It was not you that upset me" Maureen said, "It was fate"

"Fate?" Pinocchio questioned.

"Fate killed my parents" Maureen pointed out, "Fate left me alone for all these months"

Pinocchio placed a wooden hand on her shoulder, "But fate also brought you to me"

"And that was what I was running away from" Maureen sighed, "What if fate is more deadlier than we can imagine? What if whenever someone finds a slight bit of a happy ending, it just backfires on all of us"

Pinocchio shook his head, "I don't believe in that. If it wasn't up to fate than I wouldn't have become alive because of my papa's wish. I would still be a puppet for all I know. Riding around caravan's and doing pointless shows instead of being loved and cherished"

"But you're not a real boy" Maureen pointed out.

"I try to look past that" Pinocchio told her.

"How can I look past the fact that my whole colony died and I was the only one to survive?" Maureen asked.

"Where was your colony?" Pinocchio asked.

"About two days journey south from town" Maureen looked up at him, "Why?"

Pinocchio could see how torn his friend was over losing her whole family. So he did the only thing that he knew would cheer him up. He wrapped his wooden arms around her small body and hugged her close.

"Because out of any direction you came here. You found me when I needed someone the most. If it wasn't for you, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know what a real friend would feel like" Pinocchio rested his head on top of hers, "Thank you for being me friend. You don't know how much you really mean to me"

"You really mean that?" Maureen choked up as she hugged him back, "Thank you so much"


	14. Don't Let Me Go

"Tell me again" August sipped from his cup, "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because I begged" Maureen lied.

"Now that's something that I really would want to see" August smiled.

Maureen gave him a look, "Come on! You promised me that you would do this! People are expecting me to sing but they've never seen me sing a duet before. I promise that after this is over, I will let you go underground and never to return. I've just always had this song and dreamed of one day singing it with someone else"

"Well, what is the song called?" August asked.

"Here" Maureen handed him a notebook, "I don't know how long I've been working on it but it just seems right to sing it. Don't get all crazy but I feel like I was destined to sing it with you"

"You've definitely planned this one out" August noted as he noticed the girl and guy verses.

"I know you might think it's crazy but I don't care. I'll have you know that I had a couple of people sing this song with me in private, even Sheriff Graham, the one before Emma became Sheriff" Maureen paused, "Nothing really fit. It was like I was waiting for someone else this whole time"

"And you think that I'm that someone, Maureen?" August asked, "I really don't want to screw up your chances when it comes to performing. This is a really beautiful song. I just don't want to ruin it for you"

"Please, you're my only friend who hasn't sung this!" Maureen pleaded, making August look up into her crystal eyes.

"Friend?" August repeated.

"Too soon?" Maureen asked.

"Never" August smiled to her.

"Then are you ready to start?" Maureen asked.

"I'll give it my best shot" August straightened up as Maureen moved over to the piano in the corner of the room.

While her back was turned, August lightly hissed at a pain that shot up in his leg. He pressed his lips together as he tried his best not to groan out in pain. His leg felt like wood as he straightened up and looked at his best friend's back. August listened to her warming up on the piano and looked down to the words that were scribbled on the paper. His eyes glued to specific words on the song as he felt like his four and a half-year old best friend was screaming out to him from 28 years ago. She was really angry and upset with Pinocchio for leaving her alone to fend off the Curse by herself.

Maureen stopped and looked over her shoulder at August who smiled and gave her a nod. She smiled back and turned back over to the piano as she let in a very deep breath. Maureen closed her eyes as she played the tune without even looking at the keys. She has spent forever trying to find the perfect voice to sing with her. Hopefully, August's voice was the right one.

_Maureen_

Love that once hung on the wall

Used to mean something, but now it means nothing

The echoes are gone in the hall

But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

_**Together**_

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

**August**

You came back to find I was gone

And that place is empty,

Like the hole that was left in me

Like we were nothing at all

It's not what you meant to me

Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say

I'm sorry it's too late

**_Together_**

I'm breaking free from these memories

Gotta let it go, just let it go

I've said goodbye

Set it all on fire

Gotta let it go, just let it go

_I let it go _**and now I know**

_A brand new life _**is down this road**

_And when it's right, _**you always know**

_So this time _**I won't let go**

_Maureen_

There's only one thing left here to say

Love's never too late

I've broken free from those memories

I've let it go, I've let it go

And two goodbyes led to this new life

Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

Maureen dropped her hands down as she turned back to him, "Wow... you are the person I've been waiting for! You broke the Curse of my song"

"Lucky me" August said in a tight voice as he tried to refrain himself from bursting into tears and apologizing to Maureen for leaving her alone.

"Let's celebrate!" Maureen smiled as she got up and grabbed her purse, unaware of what was lying beneath August's facade.


	15. Bad News

"How was your rounds today, Maureen?" the Lady Nymph asked.

"Everything was quiet today, My Lady"

"There's something I have to tell you"

"What is it, My Lady?" Maureen narrowed her eyes at the taller woman.

"I was just informed of something terrible" the Lady glanced over to the cricket, "This here is a very good friend of both mine and Geppetto's. His name is Jiminy Cricket and he came to me this morning of rather some urgent news. I am sorry to inform you of this but it has something to do with both Geppetto and Pinocchio. Perhaps you should sit down before I explain this to you, Maureen"

"What is going on, My Lady?" Maureen asked as she slowly sat down.

"Maybe I should explain this situation to her?" Jiminy suggested before the Lady Nymph gave a nod.

Maureen could only sit very still as Mr. Cricket decided to tell her of the series of unfortunate events that have unraveled while she was gone. Pinocchio had gone off to an island for bad children and Geppetto had gone off to rescue him. She felt her lip quivering as she heard that a terrible storm had been brewing and Jiminy had lost sight of them. Maureen felt her small hands form up into a sweaty fist as she tried to contain herself. Pinocchio... her best friend... gone? This couldn't really be happening... could it?

The Lady sat down next to her and gently patted the top of her head, "I am so sorry. If I had known better, I would have gone with Geppetto and make him avoid the storm altogether. There is nothing we could do now. Later tonight, we will go by Geppetto's hut and you can take all that you desire, alright?"

Maureen shook her head, "You said that you lost them"

"That I did" Jiminy Cricket nodded as he caught on to what the little nymph was trying to say, "But you have to understand this. That storm was a very dangerous and powerful being. There is no way that someone such as Geppetto could have survived that storm. He was on just a simple raft that didn't provide much protection. I know how you are feeling right now, Geppetto was my best friend just as much as Pinocchio was yours. It fills my heart with regret knowing that this happened under my very eye. I should've kept a closer eye on Pinocchio, this is all my fault"

The Lady Nymph turned and discouraged the thought out of the little cricket's mind. While they were talking back and forth, Maureen sat so still that she thought that she had become one with the wooden log she was sitting under. She couldn't cry, not while there was still hope left. Maybe if she knew where the island was, she too could search for the father and wooden son. She could walk on water and control the weather, so she would be in a far better state then Geppetto ever was.

"Which island did you say they were going to?" Maureen asked, "And what about the enchantments of turning the boys into donkeys? Can't we at least do something about that? Surely that is against the work of magic, right? How come we have not done something about this?"

"Because we are nymphs, Maureen" the Lady Nymph objected, "We can only control the weather and our environment around us. You are talking about a rebellion that we won't even be able to fight. I know your heart is grieving. But please, this is not our concern"

"I have contacted a few fairies and told them about the island" Jiminy Cricket informed her, "Believe me when I tell you, this will not go unpunished. If I know the Blue Fairy, she will not be pleased about this. Trust me when I tell you, she will make sure that this act of treason will stop. This will not be in vain"

"But what about Pinocchio?" Maureen shot up from her seat, "He's still out there! I know that they are not dead! I can feel it! You have to believe me!"

The Lady Nymph cast a worried glance toward Jiminy Cricket. His antennae's went down slightly as he knew he couldn't dampen the sweet nymph's feelings anymore. He too was trying to stay hopeful but it was difficult. He knew that there was no way that his best friend and his son could ever survive that storm.

"Let's hope so, my dear" the Lady finally said as she softly pet the top of Maureen's head.


	16. All Around Me

"How do you like your burger?" August asked.

"Can you really critic the food while you are in Granny's Diner?" Maureen countered.

"Good point" August nodded.

"So how was your day?"

"I've had better, what about yours?"

"Did you have a bad morning?" Maureen asked.

"Let's just say I woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Not this again..."

"What?" August questioned.

"You always half answer the questions I give you and then I'm left thinking about them all day"

"What's the use in giving a full explanation and be boring to the person you are trying to impress, Maureen?"

"You're trying to impress me? That's sounds weird" Maureen scoffed as she ate a fry, "You have these dashing good looks while I'm just an average Jane. What could I possibly bring to the table for you"

"I can't answer that question... You did say that you think about me all day" August raised an eyebrow at her before he suddenly jumped and hissed out as he grabbed onto his leg.

"Are you alright?" Maureen asked him.

"I gotta go" August let out as he threw down a couple of bills, not even looking to see if they were enough for the meal or not.

"August!" Maureen yelled after him as he limped out of Granny's Diner.

* * *

"Pinocchio!" four-year old Maureen yelled out, "Where are you? This isn't funny anymore! Come back!"

Maureen grabbed a stone and threw it rather angrily out into the water, only causing it to plump down beneath its surface. The little girl let out a defeated sigh as she sank down onto the sand and looked out into the endless sea. She knew she could try to find them, but something was pulling her back. Something rather light landed onto her shoulder, making the young nymph look over. It was the Cricket, Jiminy, who claimed to be Geppetto's best friend. Maureen couldn't muster up a smile, so instead, she turned back to the water and continued to stare out at it.

"I miss them too. Believe me, I wanted to go out into the ocean" Jiminy placed both hands onto his umbrella, "The Lady Nymph told me about your clan. She mentioned how you were the only one left"

"Because I was too stupid enough to not realize I had the power to change all of that" Maureen said in a stubborn voice, "Now the same thing has happened to Pinocchio"

"You can not blame yourself for either of the tragedies" Jiminy told her, "You never knew that you were such a powerful nymph until after the death of your clan. I hate to say it like this but, if it wasn't for that, you would have never realized that you were the next Lady Nymph"

"I wish my mom were here" Maureen sniffed, "She would know what to do"

"She would want you to be strong" Jiminy lightly pet the side of her face, "Your story is remarkable. Not every nymph could survive without a group to keep them happy"

"I wasn't happy after that..."

"Not until Pinocchio, right?" Jiminy said gently, "I can see it in your eyes. You love him"

"Ew, that's disgusting!" Maureen cringed.

"I am so sorry!" Jiminy let out a laugh, "I forgot that I was talking to a four-year old girl"

A cry was heard in the distance, making Maureen and Jiminy turn to a man yelling out, "Oh no!"

Jiminy gasped, "It's Geppetto!"

Maureen smiled as she ran over to him, "You see? I told you that they would return"

As they got closer, they heard Geppetto crying as he rocked back and forth, "I wish I could have saved you, my boy. I am so sorry this happened to you"

"Pinocchio?" Maureen said in a small voice as hot tears filled her eyes.

"Maureen..." Geppetto turned to her as he continued to cry, making Maureen plop down onto the ground as she bowed her head and cried.

"We still can save him" a voice said, making the trio look up to the Blue Fairy flying down towards them.

"Please" Geppetto offered up the puppet Pinocchio, "Save him"


End file.
